A Shared Heart, A Second Chance
by cantlivewithoutme
Summary: Death,Life,Live,Die,Chances and Choices... What would you do with a second chance? What if you where forced a second chance, would you still take it? Derek and OC and Casey and ?


**I don't own LWD or AH. But I would like to "Call ME"**

**I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it, I'm still tweaking it so please be kind...**

**Oh and anyone who has read my other story,soon I will be posting version 2.0 (I got some helpful tips) ;)**

**(The story is AU Casey, Liz, Ed are Georges and Noras Children, Derek is Abby and Georges Son; Marti is Casey Child and I still haven't figure whos the dad... I still working out the ages... and Also Im introducing "Seventeen" ( codename, real name coming in future chapter)**

**Thanks for your time and check out the poster for this story on my profile.**

**Well huggs and kisses... me**

**Some where in Taiwan**

"Seventeen, report to room eleven immediately" a voice boomed over the intercom. The figure slowly approached the door, of the tiny windowless room. "Wow, again". A voice whispered. "Yeah, must be good" another said. More whispered where heard, but soon faded away as the door closed. "The hallway was as dark as the room, the only light, was a little bulb hanging at the very end of the long narrow hallway that flickered every time a step was taken. This did not hinder at all, for those who walked these halls where trained in way, that light wasn't a necessity. "Hello, seventeen, I take it you have been briefed?" asked a short gray hair balding man who looked be no younger than seventy; dressed in a black suit. "Yes, sir." "Good, I know I don't have to stress, how important this is to our cause." "No, sir." "Good, report to room twenty-one to get supplies, dismiss." "Yes, sir". As the door to the office closed, another figure appeared from the shadows. "Well it seems that, our little solider has grown up, sending her on back to back ranked 'A' missions." "True, very true, and as you can tell that's not the only way she has grown" the balding man stated with a smirk. "Tsk… Tsk… Sanders, you should be shame; talking like that you're a married man." "Well, what can you say, you've seen her." He said with the smirk never leaving his face. "Indeed I have, our product is perfect, utter perfection." They spoke as if she was a product but the girl was indeed what most would call beautiful, flawless mocha skin, silky long black hair, and green eyes that just seem to look pass you and into your soul. "Yes indeed." Sanders said smiling. "And soon, our main objected of…" "Mr. Sanders, Seventeen is ready for deployment." A voice called from the speaker cutting off the rest of the conversation. "That was fast…" "Yes indeed, perfection, don't forget. "Ah yes…never."

"Seventeen…" a lanky male called from the front of the jet. "Sir?" she asked. She looked up, causing him to loose his train of thought." "Sir?" she asked again. "Oh right, your drop off point is in sixty second." "Yes, sir". She said as she positions herself at the opening readying to jump. "Good luck…" her team yelled as she counted down the last ten seconds. She never knowledge them when they said that, in never made any sense to her, either you kill or be kill, there was no room for luck in that equation. "Now…" the man yelled and she propelled her self out of the aircraft, it was at these few moments she felt something…something foreign, she never understood it, but it pleased her. After a few moments of this pleasant feeling she hit the ground. As in every mission, she quickly disposes of any evidence of her landing and quickly heads to the target.

She found herself in a Park, surrounded by thick woods and to two possible escape routes one just past the opening of the woods a good one and half mile, and led to the busy street; the second was the entrance to the park, it was the least favorable choice it led straight to the apartment buildings which surrounded the narrow street. Her target was in plain sight, since it was the almost eight p.m. not many people where around, there where a few a jogger who was heading out of the park and a mother and child swinging face the opposite direction of her. The condition weren't perfect but the task could still be completed once the call was confirmed, she could complete the task. "Sir, target is sighted and conditions fair." She stated into the earpiece, that was covered by her hair. "Ah, seventeen, that was fast, you're getting better." Again she didn't understand, why was she getting praise for surviving and completing orders; it was just something you did or didn't. Her thoughts where forgotten when the next word was uttered. "Proceed." She aimed and fire one silence shot from ten feet away, pierced the back of the targets head, making him drop, as if he was taking a nap. The was Job completed; as she walks way she passes the mother and daughter. "Mommy lets go; I think daddy is sleepy." The little girl said jumping off the swing. "Okay sweetie you go wake him up" the mother replied with a slight giggle. "Daddy… daddy wake up so we can go now…" Soon mother and daughter discovered that the person they held dear was dead. The screams and cries mother and daughter let out after their discovery, broke something in seventeen. She felt her insides burn, her heart speed up until it crashed in her chest, and then it happen regret. Regret is something assassin can never have, its worst than death. She was frozen in place, the anguish that was apparent on both mother and daughter, as they scream for help knowing it was too late. Her body set back in motion when she heard, the approach of more people. She started walking towards the group, getting lost in the commotion, once away from the scene she ran as if something was chasing her. Finally she stop, she had arrived at an abandon building at least twenty stories high and surrounded by and large wrought iron fence. She arrived at the top of the building. "Sir, this is seventeen, Target secured ." She said into the ear piece. "Goo…" started the voice on the other end. She never heard the rest for she had flung her self off of the building. Free falling She felt her few moments of bliss replace by regret and then the face of the crying girl then nothing her heart was pierce by the arrow point from the top of the fence.

Moments later

"Sir she has been located. Her heart has been pierced if we find one in the next forty-eight hours she has a chance of survival." "Alright, I have a team look for one they should have the results in the next hour or so, just do everything so my daughter will survive; I owe her a second chance."

**London, Ontario Canada **

"Derek, I can't believe you got us kicked off of the bus." His older sister chastise as she tried to conceal a laugh. "Aw come on Case, it's not my fault; his crack was totally hanging out; it was like a sign saying hey throw something in here." Derek said gesturing with his hands wildly." "Yeah that's true, but you didn't have to shout SCORE; so he would know it was you dumbass." Casey laughed slapping him in the back of the head. "Okay, true" he said smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "But Ca…" "DEREK LOOKOUT MOVE NOW!" Casey yelled pushing her brother out of the way of an out of control black van. Derek watched in horror from the ground as the truck miss him but hit his beloved older sister her body was tossed in the air as if she was a rag doll. Everything moved in slow motion; him standing, running towards her, kneeling beside her broken body, his tears flowing down his face, and her last words… "Thank God, you're safe." Someone must have seen what happen, because the ambulance, and police where there. He wasn't sure when they got there or how long he had been there, he just remembered giving his name and number and them telling him to get up they had to take her to the hospital. She was still breathing but he knew she wasn't going to make it…for some reason he just knew.

"There is no use she is brain dead, she is not coming back from this; I will go inform her family." The doctor mumbled to the nurse. "Mr. and Mrs. Venturi your…, there is no easy way to tell you this but…" there was no need to continue the family all knew what had happen, Casey their daughter, mother, friend and sister was dead. The tears seem as if they would never stop. "I'm sorry I know this is not the best time but I must ask you a very important question"? The doctor took a deep breath so he could finish ; "Was Casey an organ donor?" "She just died and now you are trying to harvest…". "Derek clam down son, I know you are hurting but…" "No you don't dad, how could you know, you where never here always working for your precious government!" the boy screamed at his father his face turning red and his knuckles white from the tight fist he held at his side. "Derek calm down everyone is hurting but you know Casey even in death she would want to help if she could." His mother said in a clam voice the one only a mother could have. "Mom I know, I really do but won't there be a part of Case out there and… and what about Marti." " OH My GOD Marti what are we going to tell her; her mother is…" He couldn't finish, his emotions had finally taken over him and he fell to the floor, his best friend his sister was dead. His other two siblings walked over and hugged him they stayed there crying for what seem forever.

Finally their father ushered them into the car the ride home was silent, not a sniff a whimper nothing, just like how they felt inside. But the thought of what to tell little Marti screamed at them; true she is only two years old, but she is still old enough to know mommy isn't here; what would they tell her; how could they tell her. They had until, the twenty-third when her father would be bringing her back for the summer, would two weeks make it any easier… Arriving home was just as quite as the ride. As if some kind of symbolic sign, all the lights in the house where on, expect for one Casey's was dark; lifeless. They enter the house, not bothering to do or say anything everyone quietly went to bed. Derek was the only one, to pass Casey's room. He tried to resist the urge to peer inside, but fate had other plans. The room door was wide open, and he glanced in. Fresh tears slide down his cheek. He would never see his sister again, she was dead. He couldn't take any longer he ran up the stairs and out of the house, ignoring his father and mother calls for him, he continue to run until his legs gave up from pure exhaustion. He found him self in a field , there he let his screams of anguish out… his rage against God for taking his sister away, his rage against himself for getting them kick off the bus and for not seeing the car. Finally releasing all of his emotions, except his anger at himself he slowly walked home. "DEREK! Thank God you're alright; don't ever do that to me again I was so worry." His mother whispered hugging him tightly. "Derek, your not the only one hurting, you can't just run out, what if something had happen!" his father yelled yanking him away from his mothers grasp. "George…" Nora attempted to clam him down. "No, Nora he can't just…" "Let Me Go!" Derek yelled cutting his father off. "No Derek you…" George was cut off by a punch to the jaw from his son. All three eyes went wide, as slience pierce the room. Derek hands where shaking he couldn't believe he had done. George was in to much shock to feel the pain or the drops of blood that cascaded down his lips. "Derek… go to your room." Nora order, coming out of her shock. Derek eyed his father and reached for him, but drew back and ran to his rooms. "George…" "Its okay Nora, we are going to make it …" He said hugging her. Eventually everyone either cried themselves to sleep, or sheer exhaustion captured them. George was startled awake as the high pitch sound of his cell phone.

**Phone Call**

"George?" a mans voice called from the phone

"Yes, who is this?" George question trying; but failing to place the voice.

"This is Ryo."

"Ryo, from operation Honey Moon?" George asked walking onto the balcony adjacent to his bed room; he slivered a little from the cool air as it hit his shirtless body.

"Yes!" the voice confirmed.

"George, I don't have long… its concerning your daughter."

"What?" George whispered trying not to wake his sleeping wife.

"Yes, Casey, they should be calling you in a few hours time about her heart."

"Heart…" George asked still confused.

"Yes, George, I had to do it, if I didn't… she would have died… you have to understand." Ryo stuttered out

"Who… Understand what…" George was still trying to understand.

"I had to take Casey's heart, she was the only match, and she died the around the same time as her…." Ryo explained.

"Who?"

"Seventeen"

"The child from the…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's…. my daughter, George."

"But… you just can't steal a ...".

"George, what would you have done."

"…." George was silent he knew, he would have did the same thing.

"George I have to go now… I just wanted you to know, and that her heart was giving a second chance.

"Ryo… what happen to…"

"I have to go they are bringing her in." Ryo said cutting him off.

**End Call**

George stared at the phone as if it would answer all of his unspoken questions.

"Dad!" Derek voice called from upstairs, and then it happened, memories that where almost forgotten came rushing back with such force, that he fell to his knees.


End file.
